Chinese Patent No. CN 201420288762.1 discloses an electrical connector 100. The electrical connector 100 includes an insulating body 1, multiple terminals 2, an outer shielding casing 3, an inner shielding casing 4, a grounding metal plate 5, and a soldering leg positioning member 6. The insulating body 1 is formed of a first insulating member 11 and a second insulating member 12 and has a main body 13 and a tongue 14 protruding forward from the main body 13. The soldering leg positioning member 6 has two engagement blocks 61 respectively protruding from a left side and a right side. A limiting slot 122 is disposed on the second insulating member 12. The two engagement blocks 61 are clasped in the limiting slot 122 on the second insulating member 12, so as to combine and fix the soldering leg positioning member 6 to the main body 13 of the insulating body 1.
However, in the electrical connector 100 having the foregoing structure, the joining of the soldering leg positioning member 6 and the insulating body 1 merely depends on buckling and fixation between the limiting slot 122 below the second insulating member 12 and the engagement blocks 61 that protrude transversely from sidewalls on the left side and the right side of the soldering leg positioning member 6. During assembly, the first insulating member 11 and the second insulating member 12 are first combined to form the insulating body 1, and the soldering leg positioning member 6 is then combined on the insulating body 1. During assembly, when clasping the engagement blocks 61 in the limiting slot 122, because the soldering leg positioning member 6 and the main body 13 have relatively small elastic deformation forces, a relatively strong force is needed to push the engagement blocks 61 into the limiting slot 122, which increases the difficulty of assembling the soldering leg positioning member 6 on the insulating body 1. In addition, because the structure of the engagement blocks 61 are relatively small, buckling strength between the engagement blocks 61 and the limiting slot 122 is relatively weak, and the soldering leg positioning member 6 easily becomes loose and even falls off from the insulating body 1.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.